The Addition
by darkness-rules-all
Summary: Title sux. I know.Anyway. A young girl named Lili is being mind controlled by Slade. Can the Titans save her? (In the first part of the story its I have YOUR sister not Ihave you sister.)R&R.
1. The begining

Hey peeps. My first story has arrived. XP Just to let you know if you here me talking about someone named Kitty that's my conscience. (Yes, I talk to my conscience. Weird huh? Yeah I know) Anyway I'm gonna start off the story with my own character Lili.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lili walked down the sidewalk receiving glances from everyone she passed by. She had straight black hair that came down to her elbows. She wore a black long sleeved shirt, a black silk choker, a long black skirt, and black high heeled shoes. She walked down into a dark alley way glancing around uncertainly. She unfolded the piece of paper that she was carrying and reread the writing the was quickly scribbled down on it.  
  
~I have you sister. If you ever want to see her again meet me in the alleyway at the corner of 5th and 6th St.(A.N. Lame street names huh? Yeah I know. Anyway, I continue)  
  
Her ice blue eyes scanned over the alley .She heard footsteps behind her .She turned quickly around, recognizing the girl standing in front of her immediately. Jinx. She had seen them on the news reeking havoc throughout GOTHAM city. (A.N. I think that they live in Gotham city not Jump city that's why I capitalize it.) "I assume that your Lili." Jinx said. Lili nodded slightly. Jinx smirked "Good." Gizmo appeared out of the shadows and placed a mind control device on the back of Lili's neck. "Ungh...." Lili groaned in pain as her free will was taken over.  
  
~Titans Tower-12:00 noon (the next day)~  
  
Robin and Starfire were sitting at the table eating lunch, Raven was reading, and Cyborg and Beast boy were playing video games. "Dude, I beat you again!" Beast boy shouted doing a victory dance. Cyborg mumbled something about Beast boy cheating and walked off into the kitchen. "Star, what are you eating?" Robin asked her. "Sugar. Why do you ask?" Robin just stared at her. Starfire ran over to Raven when she was finished eating her beloved sugar. "RavenIwishtogotothemall." Starfire said a little to quick for comprehension. "What?" "I think that she said she wants to go to the mall." Robin said putting his plate in the sink. Raven gave Starfire a look of annoyance and Starfire stared back at her hopefully. "Starfire, you can go to the mall alone." Raven turned back to her reading. Normally Starfire would be sad that Raven rejected her offer to join her at the mall but she was to high off of sugar to feel anything but hyper.(A.N. I didn't come up with the SF being high off sugar. I give all of the credit to A-lil-black- birdie) Just at that moment the emergency alarm went off. "There's a robbery going on at a jewelry store." Robin announced. The Titans piled into the T-car and raced to where the robbery was at. A girl that looked about 15 with ice blue eyes wearing a black choker, black long sleeved shirt, a long black skirt and black high-heeled shoes was exiting the store with a large bag full of valuable jewelry.(A.N. I bet you know who that thief is huh? It is kinda obvious. -_-) "Hold it right there!" Robin shouted.  
  
~ Meanwhile at Slade's Lair ~  
  
"The Teen Titans have come to ruin my fun have they?" Slade said out loud. He stared at the screen in front of him. It let him see everything that Lili saw so that it was easier to control her body, although He still didn't know how her powers worked. Robin started the attack on Lili first. Slade tried to make her dodge it but he still hadn't gotten the hang of using a control pad to control people. "GIZMO!" He shouted with an aggravated tone in his voice. "Yes, sir?" Gizmo asked when he stepped into the room. "I can't figure out how to work this confounded gadget. Do it for me." He commanded. Gizmo took the controller.  
  
~ Back at wherever the Titans and Lili are at ~  
  
Robin tried to punch Lili but she dodged it. Then a car surrounded in a black energy field came hurtling at her. She took off running. Turning a corner she ran smack into Starfire. "Oh,crud." Lili mumbled. Unfortunately since she wasn't really conscious instead of talking in her normal voice she sounded like Gizmo too. She pushed Starfire into a near by wall Turned around to see the other Titans stand right there.She punched Robin hard in the gut and he doubled over in pain. "You pit sniffers never give up do you?" Gizmo said through Lili. "I know that voice." Cyborg said. "That's Gizmo."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Your gonna have to wait and find out what happens next in Chapter 2. MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! Sorry Kitty told me to type that. Anyway, plz review and keep reading. Thanx. ~This is Darkness signing out.  
  
P.S. Plz read my sisters story. Her user name is Horse-gil201 


	2. Captive

Wohoo! I'm listenin' to Evanescence. Just ta let you know, I've had WAY to much sugar today. Kitty is mad at me today. We had a disagreement. Now she's ignoring me. Anyway I guess I'll get on with the story. (Sorry for any typos. I get so into the story that I type a little to fast and make a few mistakes) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gizmo? That's impossible." Robin said turning to look at Cyborg. Lili took advantage of this momentary distraction to punch Robin square in the jaw. He fell back realizing his mistake. "Crap." He mumbled touching his jaw. Lili smirked "I'm outta here. I'll catch you losers later." She once again took off running, but this time she got away.  
  
~ back at Titans Tower ~  
  
"How could we let her get away?!" Robin asked slamming his fist on the table in front of him. "Robin...." Starfire stopped. She knew that it was pointless to try to console him when he was this aggravated. "Robin, why are you getting so worked up over this? She got away. So what, big deal. We'll catch her next time she tries anything." Raven said. Robin looked up at Raven with an annoyed look on his face. "Raven, would you mind leaving me alone?" Robin asked trying not to strangle her. Raven shrugged. Cyborg and Beast boy weren't even paying attention to Robin, they were already seated in front of the T.V. playing video games. "Oh, yeah! Who's the man!?" Cyborg shouted jumping up from the couch. He looked at Beast boy. "Oh, c'mon Beast boy, say it. Ya know ya want to." He said grinning. Beast boy glared at him and mumbled something. "What was that? I couldn't hear you?" "Fine! You're the man." Beast boy said unhappily then shouted "I declare a rematch!" and they were back to playing video games. Raven rolled her eyes and went up to the roof to meditate. Just then the door bell rang. "I will answer it!" Starfire said jumping up from where she was sitting.  
  
~ Minutes before at Slades lair ~  
  
"Shouldn't you make sure that that girl's still unconscious?" Jinx asked Gizmo. "Nah, she should be out cold for a few more hours." He replied. But it just so happens that Gizmo was wrong. Lili opened her eyes. Her hands were tied together and she was sitting in a corner in a dark empty room. "What? Where am I?" she mumbled. She used her powers to free herself from her ropes. She walked over to the door and opened it. The door lead to a small hallway and at the end was a doorway with the door cracked open. She walked to it and peered in.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Wow, exciting! Well, that's it for Chapter 2. Which I'm gonna work on like right after this. YAY! Kitty says Hi and thanx for reading. I second her comment. Thanx for your encouragements and reviews. Well ttylWohoo! I'm listenin' to Evanescence. Just ta let you know, I've had WAY to much sugar today. Kitty is mad at me today. We had a disagreement. Now she's ignoring me. Anyway I guess I'll get on with the story. (Sorry for any typos. I get so into the story that I type a little to fast and make a few mistakes) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gizmo? That's impossible." Robin said turning to look at Cyborg. Lili took advantage of this momentary distraction to punch Robin square in the jaw. He fell back realizing his mistake. "Crap." He mumbled touching his jaw. Lili smirked "I'm outta here. I'll catch you losers later." She once again took off running, but this time she got away.  
  
~ back at Titans Tower ~  
  
"How could we let her get away?!" Robin asked slamming his fist on the table in front of him. "Robin...." Starfire stopped. She knew that it was pointless to try to console him when he was this aggravated. "Robin, why are you getting so worked up over this? She got away. So what, big deal. We'll catch her next time she tries anything." Raven said. Robin looked up at Raven with an annoyed look on his face. "Raven, would you mind leaving me alone?" Robin asked trying not to strangle her. Raven shrugged. Cyborg and Beast boy weren't even paying attention to Robin, they were already seated in front of the T.V. playing video games. "Oh, yeah! Who's the man!?" Cyborg shouted jumping up from the couch. He looked at Beast boy. "Oh, c'mon Beast boy, say it. Ya know ya want to." He said grinning. Beast boy glared at him and mumbled something. "What was that? I couldn't hear you?" "Fine! You're the man." Beast boy said unhappily then shouted "I declare a rematch!" and they were back to playing video games. Raven rolled her eyes and went up to the roof to meditate. Just then the door bell rang. "I will answer it!" Starfire said jumping up from where she was sitting.  
  
~ Minutes before at Slades lair ~  
  
"Shouldn't you make sure that that girl's still unconscious?" Jinx asked Gizmo. "Nah, she should be out cold for a few more hours." He replied. But it just so happens that Gizmo was wrong. Lili opened her eyes. Her hands were tied together and she was sitting in a corner in a dark empty room. "What? Where am I?" she mumbled. She used her powers to free herself from her ropes. She walked over to the door and opened it. The door lead to a small hallway and at the end was a doorway with the door cracked open. She walked to it and peered in. Slade sat in the middle of the room. Large screens surrounded him. "Gizmo!" he shouted. "Whats up, boss?" He asked. "I have another assignment for Lili. There's a certain chip that I want her to get for me. Take care of it." Slade answered. Gizmo nodded and flipped the controller on. The mind control device sent a electric shock throughout Lili's body making her painfully go back into unconsciousness. The screens immediately turned on to reveal a picture of that very room. "What the..." Slade mumbled then stared down at Gizmo. "Did she wake up and happen to wander out here?" he asked. "Hehe." Gizmo laughed nervously "Well, better get to work he said quickly."  
  
~ Gotham Laboratories- Level 13 ~  
  
Lili cut a hole through the roof using a laser. She jumped through the hole and onto the floor. The chip sat on a table in front of her. She grabbed it and turned to the door only to see the Teen Titans standing in her way. "Your not going to get away this time." Robin said as Starfire started the attack, bombarding Lili with starbolts. Lili jumped out of the way before they could hurt her but when she turned to run Robin was standing in her path. He kicked her in the stomache throwing her against a nearby wall. Gizmo quickly turned the device off as Slade instructed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Wow, exciting! Well, that's it for Chapter 2. Which I'm gonna work on like right after this. YAY! Kitty says Hi and thanx for reading. I second her comment. Thanx for your encouragements and reviews. Well ttyl.  
  
~Darkness 


	3. Home

Kitty: Greetings, Darkness said that I could do the intro this time.  
  
What?! I did not.  
  
Kitty: Well I'm gonna do the intro anyway.  
  
Fine just hurry up.  
  
Kitty: Like I was saying, I'm gonna do the intro this time. So if you don't like it then YOU WILL BE  
  
DOOMED FOR ALL ETERNITY!!!!  
  
KITTY! stop it your gonna make the readers think we're crazy!  
  
Kitty: They already think we're crazy. 0.0  
  
Oh, yeah. Good point. -_-'  
  
Kitty: Anyway! You will enjoy this chapter or else!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ Titans Tower-midnight ~  
  
Lili opened her eyes to find herself in a small room laying on a hard bed.(A.N. The bed is the only furniture in the room)  
  
She looked around, she didn't see any camera's and she was the only one in the room. She walked over to the door and tried   
  
to open it but it was locked. She sat down on the bed and rubbed the back of her neck which burned like crazy. That's when  
  
she felt it.The machine that Slade had used to control her lifeless body. She pulled it off and examined it.  
  
'Look what you've gotten yourself into.' a voice echoed in her head. "Well, what was I supposed to do Kitty?  
  
Let Slade kill Entivous when there was something I could've done to save her?" she asked aloud. She lay down again and   
  
waited. For what she was waiting she still wasn't sure.  
  
Morning came slowly.The Titans were sitting around the table eating breakfast. "Are we going to feed the prisoner?"  
  
Beast boy asked. "Not until I've questioned her." Robin replied. They all finished breakfast and went to do whatever   
  
they had planned for that day. Beast boy and Cyborg,surprisingly,weren't playing video games they were surfing  
  
the web,Starfire was attempting to bake cookies and Raven was reading Poe. Robin walked into the room where the were  
  
keeping Lili. Lili was sitting on the bed leaned against the wall hugging her legs. When she heard the door open  
  
she immediately looked up. Robin walked in and stood directly in front of her and stared at her for a moment.  
  
They sat like that, staring at each other until Robin broke the silence. "Who are you?" he asked. 'Don't tell him.'  
  
the voice,kitty,said quickly. Lili remained silent listening to what her spirit friend had said.  
  
After a few minutes of sitting there in silence Robin asked again "Who are you?" 'Don't do it!' Kitty shouted in   
  
her mind. "My name is....." Lili hesitated "Lili." Robin sat there for a moment then walked closer to her.  
  
"Where is Slades lair?" He asked,thinking that Lili was one of Slade's little monions. Lili shrugged "How am I  
  
supposed to know?" she asked. Robin glared at her. 'He thinks your lieing.Don't tell him anything else.'Kitty ordered.  
  
"I know you work for Slade. There's no use hiding it. Now, I ask again. Where is his lair?" "I don't know." she said   
  
looking down at the floor. "And I don't work for him." she added. "Oh,really?" he said not beleiving her. Lili  
  
told him about what happened in the alleyway with Jinx and Gizmo. "I can't remember anything after the alley   
  
though." she said. Robin stood there as if he was absorbing everything she had just told him. He didn't say anything,  
  
he just walked out. He gathered the other Titans in the entertainment room and told then Lili's story. "So should we   
  
beleive her?" Robin asked. "Robin,I have any even better idea.Why don't I go talk to her and I can search through her   
  
memories and see if she is telling the truth." Raven volunteered. Robin nodded and Raven got up.  
  
Raven entered the room quietly. Lili immedaitely looked up. Raven tried to read through Lili's memories but  
  
something was stopping her. 'The girl is trying to get into your memories.' kitty said in Lili's mind.  
  
'Let her in.Maybe then they will trust us.' Lili thought. Raven was finally able to get in but she found   
  
nothing to make Lili untrust worthy. She withdrew from Lili's mind. "so your finally done?" Lili asked.  
  
Raven stared at her in shock. "How did you know what I was doing?" "Kitty told me." Lili said. "Who?" "Kitty,she's an  
  
old spirit the lives in my body." I consider her my conscience even though she's not." Lili replied. Raven nodded  
  
and left the room.She walked back to the enrtertainment room and told the Titans the Lili was trustworthy.  
  
"Okay then. I geuss we can trust her." Robin said getting up from the couch where he was sitting. He walked to  
  
the small room and walked in. "What now?" she asked. "I'm sorry for keeping you here but I thought that-"  
  
"You thought that I worked for Slade right?" Lili interrupted.Robin stared at her for a moment "Yeah."  
  
Robin stood there for a moment and an akward silence fell over the room."Well, the least I can do is  
  
walk you home after all of the trouble I've caused." He said.Lili looked down at the floor "It's very kind  
  
of you to offer,but I don't have a home." she said quietly,ashamed that she didn't have a place to live.  
  
Robin stood there thinking "You do now." he said holding his hand out to help her up off of the bed.  
  
Lili stared at him in disbelief then took his hand and they walked out of the room.  
  
"I'll take you to your room." Robin said.He lead her to a room that was fixed up for geusts.  
  
He opened the door for her and she peered inside. What she saw nearly gave her a heart-attack.  
  
"What's wrong?" Robin asked. "Oh, nothing. Just the fact that the walls happen to be painted the brightess  
  
pink I have ever seen." She said softly. "Must've been Starfire.Well you can paint the room whatever  
  
color you want. It's yours now." He said closing the door and walking into the entertainment room  
  
leaving Lili in the extremely pink room.  
  
Robin walked into the entertainment room. "So,is she gone yet?" Cyborg asked. "No." Robin replied  
  
flopping down on the couch. "Well,why not?" he asked. "Because she's living here now." Cyborg and Beastboy  
  
turned to Robin and stared at him like he was crazy. Robin explained that she didn't have a home to go to  
  
so he told her that she could stay.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kitty: Well, that's it for Chapter 3. I nagged at Darkness until I finally convinced Her to put me in   
  
the story somewhere. I'm quite happy with my part.  
  
I only did it so you would shut up and leave me alone.  
  
Kitty: Yeah whatever. Stick around for Chapter 4. ttyl.  
  
TTYL! That's MY ending line! you stole it from me!!!  
  
Kitty: Yea. What of it?  
  
*growls* you get on my nerves!! ttyl people, I have a conscience to argue with.  
  
~Darkness & Kitty 


	4. Hacker

Kitty: Hey ppls. I get to do the intro again.  
  
No you don't! I told you, that was the only time.  
  
Kitty:fine.  
  
Anyway,this chapter is dedicated to Winged-raccoon-The-dragon along with a million invisible  
  
dollars.YAY!Winged Raccoon, you will receive this money tomorrow from the invisible mailman   
  
the money will be in an invisible package :P . Just to let you know I'm not going to read  
  
anymore fanfic stories until I'm done with mine.So if I get something that is close to what   
  
you have in your story then great minds think alike.For it seems that I happen to use other   
  
peoples ideas with out relizing it so I'm just going to eliminate temptation.I don't know why   
  
Chapter 3 came out really weird so if it happens again I'm truely sorry but I didn't do it on  
  
purpose. So anyways,I hope that you enjoy Chapter 4.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ Titans Tower- 6:30 a.m. ~  
  
Lili woke up early that morning,before any of the Titans had gotten up.She took her own little   
  
tour of the Tower. She peeked into one room with a large computer in it.She walked in and looked  
  
around.'I wonder if they have the internet.' She qiuetly booted up they computer. When the   
  
screen came up a alert box appeared in the middle of the screen asking for the user password.  
  
She easily got past it.She was an excellent hacker.'What are you doing?' Kitty asked.'Having   
  
some fun.' she replied. 'I swear you and your computers.' Lili smiled. 'Well,you have the  
  
powers and I have the brains.'  
  
Beast boy was the first to wake up. He was walking down the hallway to the kitchen when   
  
he heard someone in the computer room typing away. Forgetting that Lili was living there   
  
now,he immediately though "GHOST!!" He yelled running throught the hallways,which woke up   
  
the other Titans."What is wrong friend?" Starfire asked. "T-T-There is a g-g-ghost in  
  
the computer room!" he replied. "It was big and scary and it had long fangs and it tried  
  
to kill me!" he said,lying. Robin raised an eyebrow then sighed "Lets go check it out."  
  
They walked to the computer room and slowly opened the door. They could hear computer  
  
key claking furiously.  
  
"Lili? What are you doing?" Robin asked when they relized that it wasn't a ghost.  
  
She quickly hit the power button to shut off the monitor but not the computer itself.  
  
"Uh...nothing!"she answered quickly.They all stared at her suspiciously, all of them  
  
except for Beast boy. "Dude, you scared me!I thought that you were a ghost." Beast  
  
boy said,oblivious to the fact the Lili was hiding something."So,uh...Who wants  
  
breakfast?" Lili said trying to change the subject.She got up and walked out to the   
  
kitchen.All of the Titans except for Robin followed Lili.  
  
He looked at the computer noticing the it was still on and that just the monitor   
  
was off. He pushed the power button and the screen came up. It looked like a   
  
website but it had a Green background and said S.M.I.U. at the top,underneath  
  
that it said Secret Military Information Unit. It had all of the militarys latest news  
  
and their future plans.He turned the computer monitor off again and walked into the  
  
kitchen.All during breakfast he was dead silent,thinking of what he was going to do  
  
about Lili.  
  
"Yo,Robin,you ok?You've been quiet all morning." Cyborg said.Robin grunted."Oh,  
  
yeah that's real reassuring." Cyborg walked off.Robin decided to talk to Lili  
  
about it.He walked into the living room were the other Titans and Lili were sitting  
  
on the couch watching a movie. "Lili,I need to talk to you alone." Starfire turned  
  
and stared at Robin, jealousy written all over her face. They walked up to the roof   
  
so they could talk in private.  
  
"What were you doing on the computer this morning?" He asked,testing her honesty.  
  
"I was just surfing the web.No big deal." she answered casually. 'He knows.There is  
  
no point in hiding it.' Kitty said.Lili looked down at the ground "I was hacking into  
  
a military data bank,but I have a good reason." Robin stared at her,waiting for an  
  
explination. "I was searching for data about Slade.He kidnapped my sister and I   
  
just had to check." she finished. 'You liar.' kitty snickered. "Well,why didn't you   
  
just tell us that in the first place, instead of trying to hide it?" He asked.  
  
"I...I didn't think you would beleive me." she replied. "Oh,ok.Just don't go hacking   
  
stuff again." He sayed and walked back downstairs. 'Your a good hacker and a good   
  
liar.' Kitty commented. 'Shut up.If they knew that I like to challenge myself by  
  
hacking into difficult mainframes then they'll think that I do work for Slade,  
  
either that or they'll think that I'm trying to gather information on them so I  
  
could destroy them myself.'She thought. "They can't know." she mumbled staring at  
  
the horizon.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well that's it for Chapter 4.I hope you enjoyed it. Please reveiw. If you have any  
  
good story idea's just E-mail them to me and if I use your idea then I'll dedicate  
  
that chapter to you.Well I'm outta here.  
  
Kitty:Can I say it.  
  
*mumbles* fine  
  
Kitty:Yay!! TTYL!  
  
~Darkness & Kitty 


	5. New Emotions

Kitty: I've taken over now!! Darkness is no more MWAHAHAHA!!!! I kicked her soul out of this body so now it's all mine!! =^.^=  
  
What are you talking about? I'm still here.  
  
Kitty: Oh. You are? Darn....Uh, I mean wonderful! I couldn't imagine what it would be like not have you around. It would be a shame if you somehow left. * grins nervously*  
  
Yeah, sure. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah, this chapter is dedicated to Horse-gil201 because ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Titans Tower- that night ~  
  
Lili lay in her bed trying to sleep. Her thoughts kept returning to Robin. She glanced over at her clock. 12:00 flashed in big green numbers. 'I'm dying of thirst.' She got up and walked out into the hallway. She stopped outside of Robins door 'Why can't I stop thinking about him?' 'That's so cute!' Kitty's voice echoed through her mind as Lili continued walking. 'What's so cute?' 'You.' Kitty replied. 'You're not making any sense whatsoever.' 'You'll find out what I mean soon enough.' Kitty replied, trying to get on Lili's nerves.  
Lili walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She grabbed a container that was filled with tea and poured it into a glass. 'That's Ravens herbal tea. She's going to be upset that you're drinking it' Kitty reminded her as she took a drink. 'So what? She'll live.' 'What's the matter? Something, or should I say someone, on your mind?' Kitty giggled evilly. "Leave me alone." Lili mumbled. She walked back to her room, flopped down on the bed, and fell asleep.  
  
~ That morning ~  
  
The Titans woke up at about 9:30 that morning. They ate breakfast and went on with their daily events. Starfire joined Raven in meditation, Beast boy and Cyborg engaged in video games and Robin went to the gym to train. Lili on the other hand was still asleep. She woke up about 1 hour later.  
Lili woke up, yawning. She walked into the entertainment center after brushing her hair and teeth and getting dressed. "What are you guys playing?" The two Titans continued to stare at the T.V. but Beast boy answered "Bloody Roar." "That's a good game." Beast boy and Cyborg both stopped and turned to stare at her, amazed that a girl actually plays video games. "You've played it before?" Cyborg asked. Lili nodded "Yeah. I've mastered it." She answered grinning. Beast boy took advantage of Cyborg's momentary distraction and killed his opponent. Cyborg immediately turned back to the screen that said K.O. in big red letters. "Yo, you cheated! I was distracted!" "I know that's why I killed you." Beast boy said with a huge smile on his face.  
Lili walked up to the roof to stare at the bay and watch the clouds only to find Starfire and Raven sitting up on the roof meditating. "Guess I'm not gonna hang out here.' She thought to herself. She headed downstairs. As she walked past the gym she heard grunting. She peered in and saw Robin punching the punching bag.  
"What cha doin'?" she asked casually. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he went back to punching the bag, not noticing Lili blush with embarrassment. 'Stupid question.' She thought to herself. "If you want I can grab you a bottle of water." She offered. He looked suspiciously "No thanks." Lili walked out quietly.  
'Tough luck, Lili.' Kitty said as Lili walked down the hallway to her room. "What do you want now?" Lili asked out loud since no one was around. 'He still doesn't trust you.' Kitty said, faking sympathy. Lili yawned and walked into her room. 'I let you share my body with me but you are always mean to me. Don't you ever have anything nice to say?' she asked. 'I'm not mean, I'm just truthful.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I have some info on Kitty that I'm not going to put in my story. Her name is Kittiana but she is called Kitty for short. She's the soul of an ancient vampire and has to feed every full moon in order to live on in Lili's body. Well, that's it. It's not much, but I felt that it would be good to know in future chapters 


	6. Found

*sniff*  
  
Kitty: What's wrong NOW?  
  
I found out that *sniff* that...  
  
Kitty: that what?  
  
That I'm not on anyone's favorites list! WAAAAAA!!! *sobs uncontrollably*  
  
Kitty: So what. If you keep sobbing like that then their not going to want to put you on their favorites list, besides how do you expect to do the intro in tears?  
  
*stops crying* Your right. Ok here's Chapter 6 hope you enjoy it. Can I go back to sobbing now?  
  
Kitty: yeah, whatever. Here's Chapter 6. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Titans Tower – noon-ish~  
Lili peeked out of her room and looked both ways down the hallway, no one was there. She snuck to the computer room and walked in. She turned it on and logged onto the internet. She went to a special chat room for hackers logged on under the username Darkness_rules_all (A.N. I gave her my pen name. YAY!) 'What are you doing here? Going to find the hardest place to hack or something?' Kitty asked. 'No, I'm going to see if anyone knows anything about Slade.' (From here on out is the chat room contents. If you see ............ that's just the other users useless chatting.)  
  
Darkness_rules_all: does N E one in here know N E thing about a guy named Slade? ............................................................ Boy_geniusG45: Who wants to know? Darkness_rules_all: I'm a friend of his and I was supposed to meet him somewhere but I missed him and now I can't contact him. Boy_geniusG45: Well I can tell you how to get a hold of him. I'll e-mail you the info. What's your address? Darkness_rules_all: DRA27@yahoo  
  
(Back to story form)  
  
Lili logged out and immediately went to check her E-mail. There was one new message. She opened it and there was plenty of info of how to contact Slade. She copied it all down and went to find Robin.  
Robin had gone from the gym to the pool. Lili walked in. "Robin, you wouldn't happen to know a way to trace phone calls now would you?" He looked at her "It's called caller id." "No, I mean trace them to their exact location." "I think Cyborg might have something that would work. "Thanks." Lili rushed out.  
"Hey, Cyborg, You wouldn't happen to have a device that traces phone calls to the persons exact location would you?" Lili asked. Cyborg and Beast boy were still playing video games. "Yeah. It's in my room." He said not paying attention to anything but his game. "Thank you." She said walking off to get the device.  
Lili walked into Cyborg's room and started searching. After a few minutes of searching she found it. She grabbed the phone and hooked it up to the machine. (A.N. their phone is cordless) She dialed the number the Slade's lair.  
The phone rang 3 times then Jinx's voice came on. "Hello?" "Hi, I'm calling with a...uh, survey. All I need is for you to answer a few questions." Lili said trying her best to sound like a telemarketer. "Yeah, sure." Jinx said. "Um, hold on. I can't find the paper with the questions." Lili said stalling for time. She looked down at the device's screen. It had almost pin pointed where Slade's lair was. "Ah, here it is! No, wait that's not it either." Lili said. 'Come on. Just a few more minutes.' She thought to herself. The little machine beeped. It had pin pointed Slade's exact location. "Are you going to ask me the questions or not?" Jinx asked sounding a little annoyed. "Oh, I'm sorry ma'am but I can't seem to find the paper with the questions on it." Lili said trying to sound genuinely sorry. "Whatever." Was Jinx's reply as she hung up the phone. Lili was left with an annoying operator recording "If you would like to make a call please hang up and..." Lili hung up, pleased with herself for doing such a wonderful job.  
She stood up and stepped out into the hallway. She walked into her room and quickly changed into a black belly shirt with a skull on the front a pair of black baggy pants and black boots. She quickly put on her black trench coat and stepped out of her room.  
Lili walked into the entertainment room and was about to open the door when Robin stopped her. "Where are you going?" he asked. "What's your deal? Get off my case already. I'm going out. Is that a problem? You have major trust issues." She opened the door and walked out into the darkness of the night. The door slammed behind her.  
Robin stood there in shock, but quickly regained his composure. He opened the door and followed after Lili. "Dude, do you think we should follow them?" Beast boy asked the remaining Titans. "I think that we should let them go. It's their problem not ours, it would be better if we stay out of it." Raven said.  
Robin followed Lili closely but not close enough that she would notice him. She went into to the deserted part of town that hardly anyone lived in. She stopped outside of an old bowling alley. She walked in and he followed. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Kitty: Darkness is busy sobbing so I'll say the goodbyes. We hope you enjoyed Chapter 6. Please keep reading. ttyl  
  
~Kitty 


	7. Rescue

Oh joy! I'm on ppls favorites lists now! YAY! I'm dedicating another chapter to Winged-Raccoon-The_dragon. Ok I'm done now. I hope you enjoy Chapter 7!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Old deserted bowling alley- 11:00 P.M. ~  
  
Lili quietly walked into the main room. Old boxes and creates were scattered everywhere. There was a door on the other side of the room. She walked over to it and peered in. Inside was a dark hallway that was lit by only one light. There were three doors. One on each side of the hallway and one at the very end. She walked into the hallway and closed the door behind her.  
She heard the door that she had just come out of open behind her. She quickly pulled a dagger out of her boot and spun around holding it up to her followers throat. Robin stood there not moving, Lili's dagger against his throat. She realized who it was and immediately pulled her dagger away. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked. "I was going to say that I was sorry, but now I'm not so sure. Where are we?" "That doesn't matter. Go back to Titans tower, now."  
"No." he said shaking his head. "Fine but if you end up dying it's not my fault." She walked over to the first door and peered in. It was a large computer room, nothing of interest in there. She closed that door and was about to enter the middle door when she heard voices coming from inside. "Slade, sir, there are intruders in sector 2." "Find them and destroy who ever it is." She grabbed Robin by the arm and ran into the third room. "What are you...." She covered Robin's mouth with her hand to keep him quiet. They could hear a door open then close, footsteps were also heard right outside of the door but they quickly faded. Lili pulled her hand away from Robin's mouth. She turned and looked around the room that they were in. A large maze stood in front of them. "Crap, I don't have time for this." She mumbled to herself.  
  
~Titans tower- 11:30 P. M. ~  
  
"It's almost midnight. Where are they?" Beast boy wondered out loud. "If they needed our help then robin would call us on the communicator." Cyborg said trying to make Beast boy calm down. By now Starfire was extremely jealous. "Would it make you feel better if we checked in on them?" Cyborg asked his friend. Beast boy nodded. Cyborg pulled out his communicator. Robin face came on the screen. "Yo, Robin, where are you guys?"  
Robin shook his head "I'm not sure, but I have a good feeling that it's Slade's lair." "Tell us where it is and we'll be there in a few minutes." Cyborg replied. "That won't be necessary. If I need you I'll call." "Ok, be careful" Cyborg closed the communicator. "I told ya that if he needed us he would call." Cyborg said looking at Beast boy.  
  
~ Old deserted bowling alley A.K.A Slade's lair- 11: 55p.m.~  
  
They finally found their way out of the maze. At the end was a metal door with a huge lock on it. Their was a small window with bars on it close to the top of it. Lili peered in the window. A small girl with black hair that came down to her back sat in the middle of the room on the floor. She wore a white dress that was stained and dirty. Her black hair fell over her face making it hard to see her facial features. 'Kitty open the lock, please.' She thought. "So you've finally found her. Congratulations.' Kitty said in Lili's mind. Lili's eyes turned from its natural ice blue color to a blood red. She put her hand on the lock and it opened. Her eyes turned back to ice blue. Lili thanked kitty and opened the door. The little girl looked up at the door expecting one of Slade's minion's to enter, but instead she saw her big sister standing there. Lili walked in and knelt down by her little sister. "Entivous, are you alright?" Entivous nodded then looked at Robin. She pulled Lili close and whispered "Who is he?" in her ear. "I'll tell you later. C'mon, let's go."  
'You better get your little boyfriend to take Entivous back to the tower.' 'Why?' Lili asked. 'Because, it's a full moon and it's almost time.' 'Ok, fine. Wait! He's not my boyfriend!' 'Whatever. Just hurry up and get them out of here.' "Robin, I need you to do me a favor." He stopped and turned towards her. "What would that favor happen to be?" "I need you to take Entivous back to the tower for me. I have some business to attend to." Lili's eyes flashed red then went back to normal.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ha ha! I'm gonna leave you on a major cliff hanger! Yeah, I find that funny. Tehe, I've had to much sugar today! I'm hyper!!!! IIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! I better go now. Well, I hope that you've enjoyed Chapter 7. Kitty says hi. ttyl.  
  
~Darkness 


	8. Turned

Hey ppls, welcome to Chapter 8. I'm not having a very good day today. Everything is kinda going wrong so I'm just gonna skip the intro.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Titans Tower- That morning ~  
  
Robin stared at the T.V. screen. "Over 20 people were killed last night. Police are still baffled by this case. It seems that there are 2 puncture wounds in all of the victims necks were they were drained of all of their blood. For more information on this story please watch tonight at seven. In other news..." Entivous was sitting next to Robin watching the news report as well. "She really out did herself this time." She mumbled shaking her head. Robin looked over at her "What are you talking about?" She looked up, startled but his sudden interruption.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing." She got up and walked into the kitchen. Just then the door opened. Lili stepped in looking kind of dazed. She was drenched in blood. It looked like she had just jumped into a pool of the red liquid. She took one step inside and then passed out. Entivous ran over to her big sister "Lili?" She shook her gently. Entivous looked up at Robin "Well, help me!" He got up and walked over to where Lili lay.  
  
Robin hoisted her over his shoulder and took her to her room. He was about to set her on the bed when Entivous stopped him. "What are you doing? You'll get her bed all bloody." She ran and got some towels to lie out on the floor. Robin laid her down. Blood stained his outfit because of Lili being over his shoulder. "You better go get cleaned up. I'll take care of her." Entivous said as if this whole ordeal was nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
As Robin was walking down the hallway to his room he happened upon Starfire. "Robin, Who has harmed you!?" He looked at her confused. She pointed at the large blood stain. "Oh I'm fine." "Then why do you have a stain from red liquid?" "I'll tell you later." He stepped into his room and closed the door.  
  
Lili awoke later on in the evening. Entivous was sleeping on Lili's bed. Lili looked around. She was still covered in blood but it was kind of dry (Ew). She stood up, still half dazed, and walked out into the hallway. She walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower then got dressed. She looked in the mirror at herself. She noticed to marks on the side of her neck.  
  
'So you're just noticing my gift?' Kitty asked slyly. 'What did you do?' 'Look closer.' Lili turned slightly so that she could see the marks clearly. 2 punctures in the flesh. "No way." She mumbled. 'I thought that you would like my gift.' Kitty said. 'I don't want to be like you. How could you do this to me?' She asked the spirit. 'I just asked a friend to turn you for me. It was very simple.' Lili began to regret letting this spirit stay with her.  
  
Lili walked out into the entertainment center. Robin walked over to her "We need to talk. Lili was surprised by his calm tone. He took her by the hand and they walked into his room. He turned towards her. "I wanted to apologize for how I've been behaving. It was wrong of me to not trust you." Lili nodded "It's alright. I forgive you." She gave him a small peck on the cheek and walked out.  
  
Lili's cheeks were slightly pink as she walked back into the entertainment center. Cyborg looked over at her "Are you blushin'?" She stared at him for a moment "Of course I'm not blushing." She said as defensively as possible. He gave her an I-don't-believe-you look "Ok, whatever you say." He said turning back to the game that he and Beast boy were playing.  
  
Kitty's voice echoed through her mind 'That's so cute. You gave him a little kiss. How sweet.' 'Shut up, Kitty.' 'Are you still sore at me for turning you into a vampire?' 'Will you shut up?!' She shouted in her own mind. 'Fine, whatever you say.' Kitty said and quieted down.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Well, working on my story has made me feel a lot better. OOOoooooooooooooooooooo, Robin got a kiss! LOL! Kitty says hi. Stick around for Chapter 9. ttyl ~Darkness 


	9. Possessed

I'm HYPER today! I had WAY to much sugar. :D YAY sugar!!!!  
  
Kitty: I'm telling you, it's the large Ice Rage you had last night. That's a lot of sugar.  
  
Yea, yea, whatever lets just get on with da story! Enjoy Chapter 9!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Titans Tower- That evening ~  
  
The Titans sat on the couch watching a new movie that had just been released. Lili was alone on the roof staring at the sunset and Entivous was busy in Lili's room practicing voodoo. She had made little dolls of all the Titans. She took a sharp needle and jabbed it into the Beast boy doll's stomach. "Dudes, my stomach!" Beast boy shouted in the middle of the movie. "What is wrong Beast boy?" Starfire asked. All the Titans were now turned and staring at him. "I dunno. But my stomach felt like someone just stabbed me." Entivous gently placed the Beast boy doll next to the others on a small shelf that hung on the wall.  
  
Lili sat there quietly, taking in the silence that surrounded her. She sighed and was about to go back inside when kitty's voice echoed through her mind. 'Lili, I'm getting bored with you. Let me have control of your body for a while.' 'No, I can't trust you any more.' 'Let me have control, now.' Kitty's voice was harsher. 'I said no.' 'If you won't let me have control than I'll take it by force!' Kitty shouted in her mind. Lili felt a sharp pain in her head. Eventually the pain became unbearable and kitty easily took control of Lili's body. Her eyes turned blood red as Kitty took control. 'What are you doing?!' Lili shouted in Kitty's thoughts. 'I'm taking over now! I'm sick of waiting. You think that I would only share this body with you? My plan was to take over the whole time, you were just too blind to see it.'  
  
Entivous looked up from the Starfire doll that she was holding. She could feel an evil presence, but she wasn't sure where it was coming from. She set the doll on the shelf and walked out into the entertainment center. "You guys," She said. They didn't hear her because of how softly she talks. "You guys!!!!" She was shouting now. They all turned to look at her. "Dude, we're just getting to the good part. What do you want?" Entivous glared at Beast boy for a moment then spoke up. "I sense an evil presence. You should go check it out." "Well, at least I'm not the only one that felt it." Raven said. The Titans got up and started searching the tower for whatever the 'presence' might be.  
  
Lili walked down a dark hallway. The lights overhead burst when ever she walked under them. She soon found what she was looking for, the Teen Titans. "Lili, you wouldn't happen to have seen anything suspicious around here have yo..." Robin stopped when he noticed Lili's eyes had turned Blood red. Entivous stared at what looked like her older sister. "Robin, that's not Lili." "What are you talking about? That has to be her." Entivous just shook her head. "She been possessed you idiot." Robin looked at her skeptically. "I'll be right back." Entivous ran off to Lili's room.  
  
The Titans stood there trying to figure out what to do when Lili launched herself at Robin. "You shall die first!" She shouted in an evil monotone voice. She was about to bite Robin's neck and drain him of his blood. When Entivous ran up to her and stuck a scroll on her forehead. She stopped and pulled the scroll off of her forehead. "You're supposed to be paralyzed!" Entivous exclaimed. "Do you actually think that this piece of trash can stop me?" Kitty asked laughing evilly. "Think again." She sneered.  
  
She turned back to Robin "Now where were we?" She jumped on him again but this time he was ready and easily kicked her off. "Titans, attack!" A few vases that were surround by black energy flew at Lili but she dodged them. She sneered and tried to kick Raven but she blocked it. A green ram hit Lili in the back and she flew against a nearby wall. Lili stood up and laughed "Fools you can't hurt me! What ever you do, you only hurt Lili."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Talk about a dilemma. Kitty's evil!  
  
Kitty: I'm not really evil.  
  
Yes you are.  
  
Kitty: (must be bleeped cause she's saying bad stuff to me)  
  
0.0 Yeah well, um, I guess that we should go now before anything else gets bleeped. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 9. ttyl.  
  
~Darkness 


	10. A Spirit's End

YAY!!!! Me still hyper!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MONKEY!!!!!  
  
Kitty: Don't mind her. She had even more sugar and now she is EXTREMELY hyper. I guess that I'll do the intro. Welcome to Chapter 10. I hope you—  
  
PIT SNIFFER!!!!(me love that)  
  
Kitty: *sigh* I hope you enjoy. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Titans Tower- where I left you on the cliffhanger (lol) ~  
  
After endless tries to stop Lili the Titans were close to giving up. Entivous glanced down at the floor trying to think of what she could do. That's when it hit her "Lili is going to kill me for doing this." She said out loud. She ran off down the hallway to make a phone call.  
  
Entivous came back minutes later with a man that looked about Lili's age. He had shoulder length Black hair and brown eyes. He wore a black T-shirt, black jeans, black boots and a black trench coat (yeah well he wears all black lol). His voice was deep and soothing "Lead her up to the roof." Lili had gotten bored with the Titans and had gone elsewhere in the tower. They easily hunted her down. They launched a surprise attack on her and she wasn't very happy. They lured her to the roof where the sun was about to rise.  
  
The mystery man (the guy dressed in all black) blocked the only door that led back inside the tower. Lili looked towards the horizon and noticed the rising sun. "No!" Her voice seemed to quiver at the sight. She turned back to the door in front of which the man was standing. "Out of my way human!" she shouted. He just stood there, not moving. The sun rose up over the horizon and its rays shone down upon her. She let out a scream. At that moment her eyes turned from red to their natural ice blue.  
  
Lili fell to the ground, to weak and spiritually drained to stop the fall. The man looked at Entivous uncertainly. She shook her head "Don't touch her, she's going to kill me for calling you. Don't make it worse by picking her up." He nodded slightly. Robin stared intently at the stranger. "Who are you?" The man looked up at him "I'm Logan. I used to be Lili's boyfriend." Entivous glared at him, giving him a you-shouldn't- have–said–that look. "Well, Robin, aren't you going to carry her to her room?" Entivous asked purposely changing the subject.  
  
"Why do I have to carry her? Why can't Cyborg do it?" Robin asked. Entivous was silent for a moment. "Just because I said so." She answered giving Robin an evil look. (Robin: 0.0 ) "I was just wondering." He mumbled picking Lili up gently. Lili was awake but she couldn't open her eyes or do any major moving, she could make a slight movement but that's it. Lili felt Robin lifting her up. She snuggled against him. Lili felt her cheeks turn pink as she slightly blushed. Robin looked down at her but thought nothing of it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well that's it for Chapter 10. Sorry that this chapter is sooooooo short.  
  
Kitty: We hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Awwwww! Special moment!!!!!!! Lol. Ttyl.  
  
~Darkness 


	11. Payment

I'm EXTREMLY bored so I decided to write chapter 11. YAY!  
  
Kitty: She just ate dinner.  
  
I don't think that they care if I just ate dinner or not. Kitty's feeling strange today so she might say some weird junk. Just don't listen to her.  
  
Kitty: Darkness had Chinese for dinner.  
  
o.0 Um, right. Yes, I had Chinese Kitty. Ok now maybe you should stop talking.  
  
Kitty: .  
  
ANYway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 11.   
  
Titans Tower- the next morning  
  
Lili awoke the next morning feeling ill. She lay in bed for a little while. She eventually decided that she should take a shower and got up. She stepped into the bathroom and got in the shower. 'Kitty?' She tried to speak to the spirit but there was no reply. 'Strange. She should have answered.' She thought to herself. 'Maybe she finally decided to leave.' Unfortunately Lili couldn't remember what happened after Kitty took over. She got out of the shower and got dressed.  
  
Entivous sat on the couch next to Logan glaring at him. "Will you stop that?" he asked. "Not until you leave." She replied. "Look, we broke up. That doesn't mean that we can't be in the same building." Entivous didn't listen and continued the glare. Robin sat down on the couch. Beast boy and Cyborg scrambled in, trying to be the first one to the game station. "HA! I beat cha!" Cyborg exclaimed triumphantly. They both flopped down on the couch. "Hey Logan you wanna play a game?" Beast boy asked. "No thanks."  
  
Beast boy and Cyborg played a few games of Bloody Roar then quit. "Have long were you and Lili going out?" Beast boy asked. "Dude, don't ask him that! That's rude!" Beast boy shrugged "So?" Logan closed his eyes for a moment, reminiscing on the past. "We went out for a year." "Wow." Beast boy said amazed that anyone actually stayed together that long. "Well, what happened?" Cyborg asked, forgetting his own rule about rudeness. "Eventually we started drifting apart. We didn't see each other as much. Lili said that it was because she had more responsibilities. She had to take care of Entivous and she said that she had met someone else that she had to take care of and didn't want me to get hurt."  
  
I felt that she was only using that as an excuse to break up with me and that she was only using me as emotional support, so I left. She may act tough but she's more like helpless...OW!" Logan yelped as Entivous kicked him. "Stop talking about Lili like that! She is not helpless! You're more helpless than she is!" Everyone was shocked by Entivous's sudden out burst. Entivous, who had never spoken louder than a high whisper, loud enough so that she could be heard, was yelling. "I don't ever want to her you talk about Lili like that again." Entivous growled, now lowering her voice a little. "You don't want to her who talk about me, Entivous?" Lili asked just walking into the entertainment center.  
  
Everyone turned to look at the door way. Lili stood there wearing a black kimono (Japanese-ified, cool!). Her eyes narrowed as she noticed Logan. "What are you doing here?" Logan stood up. "Entivous...." Entivous glared at him. "I was just leaving." He started heading to the door, but Starfire stopped him. "No, you must not leave! You have helped our friend and we must do something to repay you." Robin nodded in agreement "Starfire's right. Is there anything that we can do?"  
  
Logan shook his head. "Not really." "Dude! You can stay here tonight!" Beast boy said grinning. Logan looked at Lili "I shouldn't, I've already over stayed my welcome." "We insist!" Cyborg said grinning. Only Lili and Entivous remained silent. After an hour of persuading the Titans (excluding Lili and Entivous) convinced him to stay for at least one night just to repay him for helping Lili.  
  
Well that's it for Chapter 11. Stick around for Chapter 12. Ttyl Darkness 


	12. Unlikely Foe

Ok. Here is Chapter 12. yawn I'm not really in the mood to do an intro so I'll just get on with the story.  
  
Titans Tower, the roof  
  
Lili stood quietly on the roof staring at the horizon. She was wearing a black tank top, a short black skirt and black boots. The sun was setting and the sound of birds could be heard off in the distance. The door to the roof opened but Lili was deep in thought and didn't notice. Logan stepped out onto the roof. He walked over and stood right next to her. Lili looked over at him. "What do you want?" she asked turning back to the horizon.  
  
Logan stood there silently for a moment. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said that you had met someone new and didn't want me to get hurt. Why didn't you just tell me." "You wouldn't have believed me." She answered looking down. "Yes I would have." He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled away "Stop." She stared into his eyes. "Why did I ever let you go?" He put his hand on her cheek and leaned down kissing her. Lili pushed him away "Stop it."  
  
She could smell alcohol on his breath. "Since when do you drink?" "I don't." he answered obviously lying. "Stay away from me." He grabbed her and wrapped one arm around her and with the other reached up under her skirt. Tears started streaming down her face "No." She kicked him and he fell to his knees (you don't want to know where she kicked him). She reached down and pulled a pocket knife out of one of her boots. She flipped the blade out. "Don't you dare come near me!"  
  
downstairs  
  
"Do you guys think that it was a good idea to invite Logan to stay with us? Lili looked pretty upset." Robin said remembering how angry she looked as she walked out of the entertainment center. "She'll get over it. I mean it's not like he's gonna try anything. He looked like he respected her space and everything." Cyborg said. Starfire peeked her head out of the kitchen. "Robin, what is beer?" she asked. "Why?" "Because there is a bottle in the trash that has it on the label."  
  
Robin got up to see for himself. The titans followed him. "Dude, it's not mine." Beast boy said. "It's not mine either." Cyborg said. Raven stood there silently. They all turned and looked at her "Why are you all looking at me? I don't drink." "Does anyone know where Logan is?" Robin asked the others. They all shook their heads.  
  
back on the roof  
  
Logan had somehow gotten the knife away from Lili and had it up to her throat. He was about to slit her throat when the titans burst through the door to the roof. "Robin!" Lili cried. 'Wait! Why did I call for Robin? No I can't like him!' (Can you say 'in denial'?) Starfire is now overflowing with jealousy.  
A black energy field surrounded Logan and drug him away from Lili. Lili stood up rubbing her throat, her cheeks stained with tear streaks. "Lili, are you ok?" Robin asked. Lili blushed slightly, feeling foolish for crying out for him earlier. "Yeah, I-I'm fine." Cyborg, whom is just now realizing that Lili likes Robin, decided that they should be alone. "Uh, I just remembered that we have a .....um... thing to do. You two stay up here as long as you want, we'll be uh, calling the police to have them come pick Logan up." Cyborg nearly shoved everyone downstairs.  
  
"Thank you." Lili said looking at the ground. "Your welcome." Lili walked over to the edge of the roof and leaned on the side where the wall comes up to make sure that no one falls (do not know what it is called). Robin walked over and stood next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "I was so scared." She whispered and started to cry silently. She buried her head in his chest and she could feel him wrap his arms around her.  
  
AWWWWWW! Special moment! Anyway, I hope you liked Chapter 12. stick around for Chapter 13. ttyl.  
  
Darkness 


	13. A Broken Heart

Well, here's Chapter 13. I hope you enjoy. I'm going to start off exactly where I left off in Chap.12 so I'm just going to start off with the last sentence from that chapter. I got a new E-mail address, YAY!!  
  
Kitty: Now she just needs to find a friend so that they can e-mail her something.  
  
-- ish feeling so unloved I have plenty of friends thank you very much!!  
  
Kitty: name one.  
  
Well, there's............................I don't have to prove anything to you.  
  
Where we left off  
  
She buried her head in his chest and she could feel him wrap his arms around her. She looked up at him with affection and Robin realized how she felt about him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. To her surprised he didn't pull away. She could feel her cheeks turn a light shade of pink as her heart raced.  
  
Downstairs  
  
"Is Robin still up there?" Starfire asked. "Yeah, why?" Beast boy answered. "Well, I must ask him an important question." "I don't advise goin' up there, Star." Cyborg said. "But it is important." "I'm sure it can wait." Cyborg and Beast boy turned back to the T.V. screen. Starfire decided that she should go ask anyway.  
  
back on the roof  
  
Starfire opened the door to see Robin and Lili kissing. She nearly had a heart attack. The door swung closed with a soft thud. They pulled away from each other, both looking in Starfire's direction. An odd silence fell over the earth, as if the whole world was on mute. "Starfire, I..." Robin started to say something but by that time Starfire was running to her room.  
  
"Robin, I'm sorry." Lili said gently laying a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek then walked back downstairs, leaving Lili there alone. She touched her cheek and turned a light shade of pink. She sat down and thought about how hectic the day had been. She stared up at the stars for a little while then went to her room to go to sleep.  
  
The next morning  
  
"I'm making breakfast." Beast boy announced. "No way! Your gonna make that nasty tofu junk." Cyborg ran into the kitchen to stop Beast boy. Raven made herself a glass of herbal tea and sat down on the couch to read. Robin sat at the table staring down at it in deep thought. Entivous and Lili were still asleep. Beast boy walked over to Robin "How did it go with Lili last night?" He asked although it wasn't any of his concern. Robin just sat there. "Dude, are ok?" no reply. "Earth to Robin, Dude, are you there?" he knocked on Robin's head. "Ow! What do you want?" Robin asked.  
  
"What is up with you? You've been like this all morning!" Beast boy stared at Robin. "I'm fine. I'm gonna go to the gym." Robin got up and walked off. "Ok. Whatever." Beast boy mumbled after Robin had walked out. Starfire walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.  
  
Well, that's it for Chapter 13. I hope you enjoyed it. Kitty isn't going to say anything right now because she says that all of the romance is making her sick. 0.0 Anyway, stick around for Chapter 14. ttyl.  
  
Darkness 


	14. Almost Time

I was looking over the last chapter and I realized that it was WAY to short! I'll try to make this one longer than normal, although I don't think that I'll succeed. Well, here's Chapter 14. Enjoy.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Lili woke up and glanced at her clock. 10:00 a.m. flashed in green. She looked at Entivous who was sleeping on the floor, she looked so peaceful. Lili slowly got out of bed, making sure not to wake her little sister. She quickly changed into a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans. She put on a pair of black combat type boots and walked out of her room.  
  
Lili walked out into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Starfire stared at her, giving her the look of death. "Breakfast is done!" Cyborg said bringing the food to the table. "I am no longer hungry." Starfire said getting up and walking off. What is everyone's deal today!?" Beast boy shouted. "What are you talking about?" Lili asked staring at Beast boy.  
  
"Okay, first Robin comes in and he's all depressed looking. Then Starfire comes in and she looks like she's gonna kill anyone who looks at her funny! And then there's you! You look like your feeling guilty about something! What is going on!?" Lili stared at the panting Beast boy that stood in front of her. "Where is Robin?" "He's in the gym. Why?" Beast boy answered. "Okay, thanks." Lili got up and headed for the gym.  
  
Cyborg stared down at the food he had spent so much time to prepare. "Who's gonna eat all this now?" He and Beast boy looked at each other and grinned. "To bad. Guess we're gonna have to eat it ourselves!" Beast boy said. They grabbed their forks and started eating.  
  
Lili walked to the gym and stood in the doorway watching Robin kick a punching bag. She stood there watching him until he noticed her. He stopped his training and walked over to her. They stood there silently for a while. Lili opened her mouth to say something but Robin stopped her. "It's ok. We can't help how we feel about each other. So if Starfire's a little jealous (a little, yeah right) that's to be expected." Robin looked down still feeling guilty.  
  
Robin wrapped his arms around Lili pulling her close. She snuggled against him and closed her eyes. Lili didn't realize it but that night was a full moon. She could almost smell his fresh blood. She pulled away before temptation became too great. "What?" He asked. "I-I'm sorry." She gave him a quick kiss and walked out. She quickly walked to her room trying to avoid the other Titans at all costs. 'Why me?' she thought to herself as she walked into her room.  
  
Robin stood there for a moment, confused about what had just happened. He went back to the punching bag and continued training. Beast boy and Cyborg were sitting in front of the T.V. playing video games. Raven was sitting in her room meditating and Starfire was sitting in her room being all depressed. Entivous walked into Lili's room "Sis? Are you ok?" Lili was sitting on her bed staring down at the floor. "What's wrong Lili?" Lili looked up at Entivous "It's tonight. The full moon is tonight."  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Well, that's it for Chapter 14. Chapter 15 is on it's way. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think that I left you guys on a pretty good cliff hanger. grins evilly  
  
Kitty: that's so pathetic.  
  
What?  
  
Kitty: You are what's so pathetic.  
  
Whatever. Ttyl people.  
  
Darkness 


	15. The End

Sorry that it's taken me forever to write Chapter 15. I haven't been on the computer in a while…a long while. Anyway, I'm just going to get on with the story.

Titans Tower- where we left off

"Entivous, I want you to do me a favor. If anything happens...." Lili stopped short. Entivous shook her head "Don't talk like that. Nothing will happen. You'll be able to keep yourself under control." "But if I can't, I don't want to put you and the others in danger." Lili stood up. "I'll be on the roof." She walked out into the hallway, glancing back into the room as she closed the door. She could see Entivous kneeling there beside her bed as tears streamed down the young girls face. 'What if I can't control myself?' Lili thought as she walked up to the roof.

Lili stood there in silence watching the sunset. Her thoughts wandered to her memories and what might happen that night.

The sky darkened as the sun sank below the horizon and the stars came out. The moon rose into the sky. Lili could feel her whole body become cold and numb. She had a sudden thirst for blood. She lost her normal train of thought, becoming mindless. Her ice blue eyes turn red and her canine teeth became longer and sharper.

Titans Tower-downstairs

The Titans sat on the couch watching the movie that had just been rented. It was the new horror movie Wicked Scary II. Right in the middle of the movie all of the power went out and the tower became dark. Everyone turned to Raven. "What? I didn't do it." She said. Entivous walked in and looked up at them. Starfire screamed, thinking that it was a zombie. "SHH!" Entivous hushed her. "Do you want her to hear you? We have to go some where safe, now!" Entivous said quickly. "Why? What's going on?" Robin asked. "It's Lili, she's turned." Entivous said. Robin noticed that Entivous was holding a wooden stake "What's that for?" "There's no time to explain we have to…." Entivous was cut short by footsteps coming down the hallway. She ran over to the couch as Lili stepped out of the dark hallway and turned towards the Titans.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" her monotoned voice echoed throughout the silent tower. She grinned evilly exposing her fangs. "VAMPIRE!!!" Beast boy shouted. (He should know, he's always watching horror movies) "Lili, stop! Please!" Entivous tried to remain calm. Lili turned towards her and advanced. She grabbed Entivous by the shirt so the she could get away and pulled her off the ground. "Now be a good girl and hold still." She moved Entivous's hair away from her neck and was about to bite when she felt a stake being shoved into her, piercing her heart. "No!" She dropped Entivous and stepped back. She started to fall back but before she hit the floor she turned to dust. The Titans sat there staring at the pile of dust in shock. Entivous fell to her knees crying. "I'm sorry Lili." She mumbled.

Well, It's over. Yup, that's it. Once I get a good idea I'll write another story, but for the time being I'm gonna take a break. Kitty says hi. TTYL.

Darkness


End file.
